


Sexy Science

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, OTE, tbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTE, out and proud</p>
<p>It doesn't even occur to Tony that he shouldn't brag about their orgies to the press.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Science

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kink meme prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24159) by palemosley. 



> I will try to figure out how to tag this at some point. 
> 
> And I'll fix the notes. 
> 
> Bah. Post, sleep, edit. That may be the wrong order. Xp

A/N: Para? Para what are you doing, you have to get your Remix to your beta! Para, come back here!

Ahem. Management would like to apologize for the brief nonsense about to follow. Para isn't supposed to reading the prompt meme at all. *glares*

....

"It goes: Solo, Couple, Threesome, Foursome, Orgy," Tony says, counting on his fingers, gesturing with 'grabby hands' after four, "Theoretically there may be something between Foursome and Orgy, but I've never seen it. It's always 'One, Two Three, Four, Everybody into the Pool!' Hmmm. We should run some experiments. BANNER!"

Bruce looks up from the microscope where he hasn't quite managed to hide his blush from the reporter. He knows they all agreed to be 'out and proud' but there's a reason they draw straws to see who 'gets' to be on hand to rein Tony in any time a reporter manages to jump through the necessary hoops to land an interview. 

And of course Bruce once again drew the short straw. Because Steve is a giant cheater. (Bruce could prove it but Steve usually assuages his guilt with blow jobs, which in all honesty is a pretty fair trade.)

"I'm busy, Tony. And he doesn't need to know all the intimate details of our sex life. This is for Popular Mechanics, not Playboy."

"But it's for science! Sexy Science, which is the best kind."

Bruce looks over at the reporter, "I'm sure your readers would like to hear more about the new Home Reactor. It really is amazing."

The kid looks down at the notes on his tablet, "Uh, well, the press release is pretty thorough and um.. My editor was just saying how we need to get our subscriptions up..."

"And Sexy Science!"

"Tony," Bruce sighs, "I'm not graphing this out for you again. You can use last months equations."

...

Later, Bruce is lying in a sweaty, sated, sprawl; Natasha's head pillowed on his chest as she catches her breath and Thor idly running his fingers through Bruce's damp curls. Steve kisses the inside of Bruce's thigh and then goes to join Tony, Pepper, and Clint. 

"Dammit."

Tony looks up, licking Pepper's come from his lips and replacing his tongue with two fingers, curling them just right to make her whimper around Clint's cock as she comes again, "What's that, Bruce?"

"I think you're right."

"Aren't I always? What is it this time -oh! Yes, please, right there!" Steve has spread Tony's cheeks wide where he kneels between Pepper's legs and is steadily licking his way up the cleft of Tony's ass. 

Tony forgets all about his question and also his fingers deep in Pepper's tight cunt; which is okay seeing as Clint has her full attention, gently tugging her hair as she laps up and down his shaft.

Bruce smiles as he contemplates the parameters for Tony's latest 'Sexy Science' tests.

...

A/N: Seriously, no more prompt reading until Remix is posted! It's due in 6 days!!!!  
 _  
_  



End file.
